


Yes Sir

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [666]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Fic was originally written on March 25th, 2015





	Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on March 25th, 2015

Jensen walked into the room, seeing Jared on his knees, gag in his mouth, spread out, ass in the air. His hands were bound together, tied above his head and to the headboard, while the spreader bar kept Jared’s legs open, and his ankles were tied to each of the bed posts at the end of the bed. A clear butt plug was inside Jared, keeping the other open, and Jensen smirked, as Jared shifted, wiggling his ass in the air.

Silently, Jensen freed himself from his suit, carefully lying each piece down, folding it as neatly as he could, until he was as naked as the younger man tied to the bed.

Slowly, Jensen moved up behind Jared, smile growing, before he reached out, and trailed his fingers lightly against Jared’s ass, making Jared jump.

“Have you been a good patient boy for me?” Jensen asked softly, walking around the bed to look at Jared’s face. “Hmm? Has my little sub been good and patient?” Jensen ran his fingers through Jared's hair, and Jared's eyes locked with Jensen's.

Jared nodded, shaking in his bonds, wanting more contact from Jensen.

Jensen’s hand moved from Jared's hair to his face, trailing along it softly, and Jared leaned into the touch.

“Are you comfortable?” Jensen asked softly, looking at his sub. “Yes or no. Answer me.”

A garbled _yes_ came from behind the ball gag in his mouth, and Jensen gave him a look.

Jared corrected himself and gave a _yes sir_ and Jensen smiled.

“Good.” Jensen said, giving a few strokes to his hardening dick. “God, baby, look so good all spread out and open for me.” He murmured, moving back to Jared’s ass, giving a smack, and watching Jared’s ass jiggle.

Jared moaned, and Jensen looked at his sub.

“Someone likes that, doesn’t he?” Jensen murmured, giving another smack. “I have a dirty, dirty, sub with me.”

Jared moaned again, and tried to push back to no avail, and Jensen laughed.

“So needy. Such a needy slut. Is that what you are Jared? My needy slut?” Jensen asked.

A _yes sir_ came from behind the gag, and Jensen grinned.

“Say it. Say what you are Jared.” He ordered, freeing the gag from Jared’s mouth, and letting it drop on the bed.

Jared worked his jaw, licking at his lips. “I’m your needy slut, sir.” Jared panted. “Please.”

“Please what?” Jensen asked, waiting for the words he wanted to hear.

“Please, may I have your cock, Sir.” Jared begged.

“And where would you like it?” Jensen asked, voice soft and teasing.

“In my ass, Sir. Please, fuck me. Please, please.” Jared begged.

“Good boy.” Jensen said, pulling the plug free from Jared’s ass. He moved over and grabbed some lube from a dresser, and slicked his cock, walking back and settling behind Jared. “Is my good boy still comfortable? I don’t want you to be in pain.”

“I’m comfortable, Sir.” Jared nodded, looking back at Jensen. "Please, Sir."

Jensen teasingly ran his cockhead against Jared’s open hole, and Jared whined.

“Sir, _please. Please, fuck me.” _Jared begged.

Jensen curled a hand around Jared’s waist, and thrust inside, bottoming out and freezing. Jared gasped and moaned, giving a few clenches around Jensen’s cock.

“Making my dick feel all good?” Jensen chuckled.

“Yes, sir. Please, please, fuck me.” Jared groaned.

Jensen pulled back, so that the head of his cock was catching on Jared’s rim before he started thrusting forward, and fucking into Jared.

Jared cried out, doing his best to push back onto Jensen’s dick, and Jensen couldn’t help but laugh.

“So fucking needy.” Jensen grunted. “God, I love to see you like this.” He growled, giving another slap to Jared’s ass, making the younger man moan.

“Oh god….oh god, fuck, fuck! Sir, feels so good.” Jared moaned. “Fuck, thank you, Sir.”

“For what, baby?” Jensen asked.

“For making me feel good!” Jared cried out, moaning as Jensen angled his cock to run against Jared’s prostate.

“You’re welcome, baby.” Jensen grinned. He felt Jared clenching again, and he chuckled. “Now my good little slut wouldn’t dare thinking about coming without permission, would he?”

“No, Sir.” Jared moaned.

“Good. Because I would really hate punishing you after you’ve been so good for me.” Jensen grunted, as he thrust into Jared.

“Yes, Sir.” Jared gasped softly. “God, it’s so good.” He whined.

Jensen’s grunts along with Jared’s moans and pants filled the room, and Jensen felt Jared clench again.

“You want something?” Jensen questioned.

“Please, Sir, may I come, please, please?” Jared asked.

“My baby wants to come all over the sheets and make them messy?” Jensen chuckled, a grin growing on his face.

“Yes, Sir! Please, please!” Jared begged. “Please, Sir! Please!”

Jensen’s hand wrapped around Jared’s cock and he started jerking Jared off.

“I’ll make you come more than once tonight. Do you understand?” Jensen asked.

“Yes, Sir. Please!” Jared begged, the desperation starting to sound in his voice.

“Alright then. Come, boy. _Come. Now._” Jensen ordered with a growl.

Jared screamed as he came, clenching tightly around Jensen’s cock, and it was all Jensen could do not to spill his own load in Jared.

Jensen worked Jared through his orgasm, and once it passed, Jensen slowed down, and finally stopped, balls deep inside Jared.

“Fuck, such a good boy for me.” Jensen praised softly. “You good, baby?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jared panted softly, voice still blissed out slightly.

Jensen laughed, and kissed the nape of Jared’s neck, nuzzling it with his nose.

“I’m glad. Because tonight we’re gonna have a ton of fun, me and you. Hope you’re comfortable.” Jensen said, voice teasing, as Jared let out a soft moan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
